Feel the Sun
by Capital WHY
Summary: One-shot, game-verse. "She was the Krys. I was some Lyra. Even to my closest friend, I could be put aside for someone better. She was the hero. What was I? I didn't even know."


_A/n: I don't own Pokemon._

* * *

I'm the _younger _sister. Younger by two years, that is. I had unruly brown hair that wouldn't stay still; she had luscious, dark blue locks that would remain however she wanted them. I had a somewhat sour temper; easily angered, fiery, and ready for anything. She was logical, fun, but smart. She knew her boundaries, and stayed within them, and still managed to have the time of her life.

Mom said that hate is a strong word. It's perfect for how I felt.

"I wish you could be more like Krys." More people than just my mother would say that. Our next-door neighbor, and my secret crush, was smitten with her. She didn't notice. It was just another reason to hate her.

When Krys turned ten, I thought I would finally rid myself of her shadow. I thought I could be myself, and people would see me for me, not as 'Krys's naughty little sister'. I was wrong. "Have you heard from Krys lately?" and "How many badges does she have?" was all I heard.

I brought home a little injured rattata one day. I fixed up its paw, and even became its friend. "Mommy, Mommy, look at thi-"

"Hang on a minute, sweet heart." It was a year and a half after my sister had left. "Krys is on television! She beat the champion, Lance! Your sister is the new pokemon master!" Her eyes teared up in pride, and she snatched up her phone to call her daughter.

Oh, that's right. Her _older _daughter. Most people forgot she had two. I'm surprised she remembered herself.

I went out back angrily. I would show them. In six months, I would be a trainer, and I would work harder, train faster, and be _better _than Krys. I'd show them all that I was really a part of this world. I mattered too.

"Rattata, no one unders-" I paused. I heard a voice from further back, into the wooded areas where I wasn't allowed to go. No one would notice me gone. I followed the sound.

"Of course she's the master. You knew she was better than you, Silver. Why didn't you train _harder_? What is any of your hard work supposed to mean if you didn't do _well enough!" _I peered through the trees to see a boy, about my sister's age, yelling at himself furiously.

"H-hello?" I called gently.

Livid silver eyes darted my way. "Who's there?" he demanded.

I stepped from behind the tree, and noticed his incensed expression soften slightly. "Who were you talking about?" I ventured quietly.

He turned his head stiffly. "None of your business, runt."

Narrowing my vision, I snapped, "Well I don't care! I wanna know anyways!"

To my shock, amusement started to seep through his cold glare. "You're interesting," he muttered.

"You didn't answer my question."

He blinked. "The new champion," he whispered hoarsely. "That's who I'm talking about."

I took a step closer to him. "You don't like her?"

He shook his head, and I grinned. "Well it looks like we have something in common, then!"

I soon learned from him that his name was Silver, he was my sister's rival, and that he often came back here to vent.

In the next few weeks, I managed to get more out of him. His favorite color was black. He liked night better than day. He hated liars and weaklings. He was a strict trainer.

When the time came for me to be a trainer, I was delighted. My old rattata companion would be accompanying me on my journey, and my closest friend Silver offered to help me. He liked my fiery spirit. I think he also liked that I was so different from my sister.

Months peeled by from my life. I found myself getting older, stronger. Better. I could accomplish my dream. I could finally be better than my sister. Silver would help me.

After I beat Pryce, I started seeing my dearest friend less and less. He assured me he had important things to deal with. I blindly accepted that excuse and kept on.

I suppose I should have seen something coming. After all _she _had been the ruin of most of my life. She might as well spread her _perfect, _poison touch to the rest of it, too. I was training hard at the Lake of Rage. Raticate (he'd evolved by now) was fighting off an incredibly tough gyarados.

When the beast finally gave up, and I returned Raticate to his pokeball for a much needed rest, I could hear only my excited breathing. Well, besides the sound of a conversation being had.

As no one usually noticed my presence, eavesdropping was somewhat of a hobby for me. It was fun to observe those who had actually lives. To my shock, I found it was _Krys _who was having the conversation; and she was on her phone.

"I know, Ethan." She paused. "I was going to, but you weren't home!" Her face was covered in some expression I couldn't discern. "I didn't know you felt that strongly about me." Her voice was quieter now. "Listen- wait, just listen. You have been my _best _friend for ages, right?" Her mouth, when not speaking, was pursed into a determined line. "Well that's exactly it. I used to feel the same way as you do about him, Ethan, but he's different." Silence. "Someone's . . . changed him. He's not the same mean guy that you and I know." I wondered who she was talking about then, but I know now. "I'm giving him a chance because he's asked for one." Her eyes flared in stubborn tenacity. "I'll talk to you later," she murmured, hanging up. I left the area, then. I wouldn't want a run-in with my perfect big sister.

Silver had promised to help me train later that day. I waited till one in the morning; then I fell asleep. He came twelve hours later, offering up some rough apology that didn't make any sense, but I accepted it anyways.

"Lyra," he mumbled, reading something on his pokegear. "I might not see you for a while."

I cast him a puzzled glance. "Why not?"

"I'll be busy," he muttered. He wouldn't go any further than that. The next day, I didn't see him. Or the next. Or the next. Soon, I realized that I probably wouldn't see him for a long time. I'd live, though. Even if he didn't return my phone calls. Even if he didn't know how much he meant to me.

I've heard it said that absence makes the heart grow fonder. Indeed it does.

He was more than a friend, and he was more than an impossible crush, too. He was real. And even though I hadn't seen him in a few months now, it didn't mean there would never be anything between us.

The puzzle pieces were falling into place the day I beat Clair. I called Silver. No answer.

Another piece secured as I blew past Will. I called Ethan. No answer.

A vague shape came into view once Koga was defeated. I called Professor Elm. No answer.

Colors were vividly starting to focus as I fought past Bruno. I called my mother. No answer.

There were but a few holes in my picture now as I struggled to move beyond Karen. I called Krys. No answer.

The puzzle was just missing one piece once I was victorious against the standing champion, Lance. I called Silver. No answer.

I had my pokemon healed and let out a shaky breath. I did it. Faster than my own sister, I'd done it. I was better. An exhausted smile played upon my features. But not for long. Watching the Pokemon Center television, I noticed many celebrations occurring. W-were those all for me? For accomplishing my goal?

_"Today marks the day that the marvelous young pokemon master, Krys of New Bark Town, defeated the reigning Champion, Red of Pallet Town! Krys, can you tell us how you feel?"_

I searched for the remote, angry tears flooding my eyes. _"Well, I'm just so happy to have gotten this far. I never could have done it without such a supportive group of family, friends, and fans." _My gaze darted here and there; the T.V. was mounted up too high for me to change the channel manually, so I had to find that remote.

_"Is there anyone special you'd like to thank?"_

_"Yes, actually, there is." _She giggled so _perfectly, _like an angel or something. I couldn't find the remote. I grabbed my bag and began to leave the room. _"My boyfriend was so supportive throughout my last few months as a trainer. Thank you so much, Silver!"_

I stopped. My insides were churning. My eyes stung. My body ached. Had she just said Silver? _My _Silver? Turning to the T.V., I let out an involuntary whimper. She kissed him. Right there. On international television. I could see it now; Ethan pouting angrily, Professor Elm laughing, my mother crying in happiness . . .

So that's why he hadn't answered his phone.

I ran out of there, then. I was done. Done with all this, I swore. No one noticed me, again. So long as Krys was alive, I would remain in her shadow. No, even if she died, I would be trapped in those chains I'd inherited when I was born.

She was _the _Krys. I was _some _Lyra. Even to my closest friend, I could be put aside for someone better. She was the hero. What was I? I didn't even know.

When I finally broke down, I was in Ilex Forest. I don't even know how I'd gotten there; I was just there. I vaguely remembered running as fast as I could, but that's it.

I cowered underneath a dark tree as night fell and I cried out my brokenness to the world; or at least the part that would listen. Raticate would listen. He was my first. He was my best. As I buried my face in his fur, my tears slowing as was my breath, I heard something approach.

When I looked up, I saw the creature of myths. The pokemon even my legendary sister had been unable to find.

Celebi.

It looked concerned for me; compassionate. Kind. I was too worn out to even try and catch it; besides, no one would notice if I did. It came close to me, and tried to cheer me up.

I was, however, in a coma-like state. No one could shake me out of it, I was sure. My memories drifted before me lazily, like some sort of bad flash-back scene in a movie. I woke up a bit, though, when I came to my fifth birthday. I remembered it clearly for the first time since . . . ever.

Krys, attacked by a wild Tyranitar. Me, screaming for help. A passing hiker, beating the pokemon and saving my sister. That was all there was to it. But there was so, _so _much more.

"C-Celebi . . ." I found my voice. "C-could you take me back in time? Can you let me live a part of my life over again?"

I could fix things. I _would _fix things. I could get rid of my shadow. I could _finally _see the sun for myself!

Celebi innocently complied, and took me right to my memory, exactly where I wanted to go. Everything I ever remembered swirled around me, and I felt a bit dizzy.

I heard a voice inside my head. _'Are you sure you want to let go of your sister?' _My eyes went wide. Someone knew about my intentions. It couldn't be Celebi, though, or she would have stopped me. Looking back, I realize that it was probably some part of me who was still, and forever will be, Krys's little sister. "I'm sure," I heard myself say. "I'm done with her shadow. I'm done with her taking everything I ever wanted."

_'But she loves you.'_

"If she loved me-" I shouted, tears gushing up from my eyes. "-she would have cared about me more! She would have helped me when I needed it most! She would've given me a chance!" My voice reached a near inaudible volume. "She wouldn't have stolen Silver from me."

_'You know it's because of her that you met Raticate.' _

Oh boy. This was a tough one. As I moved in what felt like slow-motion, I realized that I couldn't see my loyal friend anywhere, only my memories that flashed and weaved around. I didn't let myself think too long. I didn't let myself change my mind. "This is what I want! He knows this is all I ever wanted!" I cried out. "Please, just _give _it to me!"

There was a flare of light, then darkness. My vision focused, and I knew where I was. The world felt bigger; probably because I was five then. There was a loud roar. I turned to the direction of the noise, and saw the fearsome creature of Krys's nightmares towering over the trees.

I watched as the Tyranitar reared up, knocking Krys into the ground before she could scream. It started to drag her away, and I resisted the urge to cry out. _'This is what I want. This is what I want. This is what I want.' _I repeated that over and over and over again, until the monstrous beast was out of sight, my sister gone with it.

And then time passed before my eyes.

_"Lyra, could you please go and-"_

_"Oh, you're such a sweet sister-"_

_"Don't listen to them. They're just being mean-"_

_"I'll protect you, Lyra-"_

_"-and we'll be best friends forever!" _

Krys. My sister. She was being erased from the world before me. I tried to move, tried to speak, but I was paralyzed, watching.

My final memory made me remember why I went through with this.

_"Thank you so much, Silver!"_

When I opened my eyes, I was on a park bench. There was no Raticate, there was no Celebi. I was in National Park outside of Goldenrod. To my right was Ethan. To my left was Silver, whose hand was clasped in mine.

"But it makes sense though, doesn't it? I mean, if someone got ahold of Dialga, or Giratina, or even Celebi, they could hypothetically redo our entire world without us even noticing!" Ethan rambled.

"Oh, hush up," Silver replied, shaking his head in both annoyance and amusement.

Ethan smiled. "Well, let's hear what the Grand Champion has to say. Do you understand what I mean, Lyra? Does it make sense?"

I closed my eyes, feeling the sun on my face for the first time.

"It's as clear as _crystal,_" I purred.

* * *

_A/n Contrary to what some of you might think, I actually really like Lyra. I think she's a great character, and I think it's silly to bash her. Why did I write this, then? Because I wanted to write an evil!Lyra story, that's why._

_And I wanted to explain (in my own way) how Krys left the games and Lyra entered. And yes, I spelled her name 'Krys' and not 'Kris'. Why? Because 'Krys' makes more sense. I mean, just see for yourself: 'Kristal' or 'Krystal', the one with the 'y' makes more sense, so that's just the way I do her name._

_EDIT NOTE: I read through Delighted Slice's review and made the necessary adjustments to the story. Just so you know._

_Please review!_

_Finessefully,_

_X_


End file.
